Blast to the Past- Rewritten
by JennieJane
Summary: Eighteen took her designated seat on the shore. She thought back, or she at least tried to think back, to what she had before the evil doctor stole her identity and her past life. She wanted everything back. However, how far is she willing to go to find out about her past?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: Sorry for the long wait everyone! But it's finally here though… Please read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DBZ!**

**Chapter 1: **

Everything was quiet. It was to be expected anyways since it's still really early in the morning that even the sun has not yet risen. All people were asleep, captured in the deep clutches of dreams. However, to a certain blonde android, sleep was not so easily attained. On the shores of Kame Island she sat, watching, waiting. What she was waiting for exactly, she didn't know, but she was there anyways. The world around her seemed dead. Even the ocean stopped its activity and the waves ceased their advances to the sandy beach. For some reason, the deathly silence that hung in the atmosphere brought a warm feeling to her heart. It made her brain send a sense of familiarity through her body. That was why she was awake at this hour, when even the cocky Saiyan prince was too tired to train. These familiar jolts awakened something inside her. Sometimes, they came so close to remind her of a long forgotten memory. That, she decided, was the reason she woke up at that time.

She watched the horizon intently as if looking hard enough would bring back what she once had. No, she was not looking for a lost love. She already had that. She had Krillen, and she loved the sensation she always feels when he's around with his carefree attitude and silly jokes. Together, they had a daughter whom they named Marron. A name… she remembers that she was the one who insisted on naming the baby girl so. Why that was, who knows? It was another mystery to her. Also, she was sure that she was not looking for friends because she now had them too even if they weren't that close.

What she was searching for was simple. She wanted everything she had before that wretched doctor waltzed into her life and ruined it for her. She wanted to know what she liked, what she loved to eat, things that made her happy and her hobbies. On another note, she wanted to find out what she disliked and what made her angry back when she was still completely human.

With that in mind, she tried for the umpteenth time under the starry sky to remember anything, anything at all. Nonetheless, she came up empty handed, even when the first rays of light were adorning the world with their glee. She wasn't surprised. She never was. She knew that she wasn't able to pull it off before. Moreover, she also knew that she won't ever be able to remember anything. She decided to never stop trying. She yearned for those memories. And she would stop at nothing until she got them back.

-oOo-

When the sunlight drifted through the shades and into the room, Krillen felt that it was time to wake up. However, the truth was, he didn't _want _to get up. The bed was so warm, and outside the black and red covers was definitely cold, chillingly so. He heard the old turtle loudly make his way to the living room, probably watching _something _on the old television with Master Roshi. Then, he heard his five-year-old daughter trudge down the steps. He wasn't the least bit baffled when he didn't feel any shifting beside him on the big bed. He would have been a few months ago, but now, it was a daily occurrence. Being the great husband that he was, Krillen decided to ask his lovely bride about it. The first time he did, well, it would be safe to say that it didn't go well.

_*Flashback*_

_In the newly bought bed for two, Krillen and his wife slept, both lost in their own dream world. Well, they both would have been if the two of them were asleep in the first place. Eighteen couldn't help but stay awake. Unbeknownst to her, the bald man was wide awake as well. Krillen was waiting for Eighteen to do something. He didn't know why she was acting the way she was, but he didn't want to ask if she didn't feel like telling. He thought that if it were important, she would have told him by now. A few minutes later, he finally got some movement. Eighteen shifted in the bed, sitting up and putting on her sandals. _

"_Where are you going?" He didn't mean to startle her, he was just curious. _

"_Out…" she replied, her voice not showing any of the surprise she felt. _

"_Is something wrong?" he asked again, effectively breaking his former policy. She shook her head, got up and walked towards the door, "If something's wrong, we can talk about it. You'll feel be-"_

"_I'm fine!" she hissed, loud enough for him to hear her anger-filled tone, but still low enough so that not to alert the other occupants of the house. Krillen let out a breath and nodded, forcing a smile. _

"_Just remember. I'm always here if you need me…" He wasn't sure if she heard him. She was already halfway down the stairs by the time he finished his sentence. 'I wonder why she's acting so strange…' Krillen, then, brushed it off as a werid occurrence, never to be mentioned or done again. Nonetheless, he later figured out that something was indeed troubling his beloved. And it was making him feel terrible since to him, it seemed that she didn't trust him enough to tell him about her troubles._

_*End of Flashback*_

Krillen shook his head to clear it of the memory. It was already three months after that first time. Three months and he still hadn't figured out what was wrong. Approximately ninety days and his wife didn't tell him why she's acting the way she was. Krillen kicked off the covers and shoved his feet into the sandals. He brushed his teeth, washed his face and practically flew downstairs.

"Morning!" he greeted cheerfully receiving an equally happy greeting and a silent one from his daughter and wife respectively, "Turtle and Master Roshi not having breakfast with us today?" he called to the duo plastered on the couch in front of the television set.

"Be there in a sec! Oooh!" Master Roshi replied. Krillen shook his head. 'Some things never change,' he glanced in Eighteen's direction. She was looking outside the window whilst taking a sip of her hot tea every now and then. Krillen sat across of her and helped himself to two of the pancakes on the plate and a cup of tea.

"So what do you two wanna do today?" Krillen asked, trying in vain to make eye contact with his stubborn wife.

"Daddy, daddy, can you take me over to Trunks' please?" Marron pleaded, elongating the 'please' in her sentence and putting on her best puppy face.

"I don't see why not. What about it Eighteen?" Krillen tried again to make his wife take part in the conversation.

"Sure, honey. Do you want me to help you do your hair?" Eighteen asked her daughter gently. Marron nodded enthusiastically.

"We'll start after breakfast. And, and after we're done daddy and you can take me there, right?" she asked happily earning a nod from her father and a sound of approval from her mother. Marron, then, kept blabbering about one thing or another, and if Krillen were to be absolutely honest, he didn't catch quarter of it. He was too busy thinking about Eighteen. Was she okay? He hoped with all his heart that she was and this was one big coincidence of the same act happening over and over for three months.

**Author's Notes: Don't hate me for stopping it here! I just had to! :P So, what do you think? Was it better than before? Worst? Please read and review! **__


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: A big thank you to everyone who read/reviewed this story! I'm especially glad that most of you think it's better than the original version! Anyways, thanks for your time and enjoy the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DBZ!**

**Chapter 2:**

After the family finished their breakfast, Marron immediately went for her mother's sleeve, pulling the blonde with all her might towards her room so they can get started on her hair.

"Mommy," Marron called instantly capturing Eighteen's attention, "I want my hair to be ab-so-lu-te-ly perfect!" Marron then smiled brightly and kept pulling until they reached her room, going on and on about how she knew exactly what to do with it to make it 'perfect' along the way. Once the two were in front of the door, Marron opened it and ushered her mom inside quickly following suit, and shutting the door. Her hand hovered over the lock but she thought against it, opened the door and shouted that no one was allowed inside instead. Eighteen shook her head at her daughter's antics and waited patiently on the bed while the younger girl rummaged through her closet. To her mother's surprise, the girl brought out a simple magazine. Now the magazine in itself wasn't what captured the blonde's attention since they always went out and picked out new ones suitable for kids her age every time they went shopping.

"ROSHI!" she screeched at the top of her lungs, anger radiating off of her in waves. The old man's shriek of terror was heard even before the woman set foot outside the girl's room, the magazine in her hands. Marron could hear her mother scolding the elder man from up here and she kind of enjoyed it. Who was she kidding? She _was _enjoying it. After a few more minutes, she decided to follow her mother. What she saw almost made her feel guilty. _Almost._ She stifled a chuckle as Eighteen stalked up the stairs muttering that she should choose something else. Once she was positive that her mother was out of earshot, she laughed at the once great Master Roshi.

"That's what you get for eating **my** pancakes!" Marron stated matter-of-factly, "And just remember, old man, I can make your life a living hell!"

"Marron! Hurry up!" Eighteen's voice sounded from the room upstairs.

"Coming, Mommy!" Marron exclaimed almost immediately transforming to her angelic self. Master Roshi watched helplessly as the 'sweet' and 'innocent' little 'girl' made her way up the stairs.

"Hey Krillen," the old hermit called as he picked himself up, "Don't you think that your little girl is spending too much time with Trunks?" Receiving no response, the old man bounded his way to the ex-monk.

"Hey Krillen! Krillen! What's the matter, boy?" he kept asking all the while snapping his fingers in front of the short warrior's face.

"Huh? Oh, um… what?" Krillen asked finally coming out of his unresponsive state.

"Never mind… what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, nothing…" Krillen laughed weakly, 'Definitely fake,' the old man thought.

"Don't worry about it! Is Eighteen done with Marron's hair yet?" Krillen asked smiling, but his smile lacked its usual luster, Roshi noted.

"No, she just started," Roshi decided to let it go and let the married couple work out their own problems… for now at least.

"Oh, then I'll go call Bulma and tell her that we're coming over," he said before making his way to the phone. He returned five minutes later and attempted to make small conversation with the older man as they waited. The two managed to have a light-hearted conversation after that for a straight half an hour before Marron practically jumped down the stairs in excitement.

"Come on daddy! Are you ready? I am so ready and mommy made sure that my hair is perfect!" she said twirling around, "What do you think?"

"Very nice, honey!" he chuckled as Marron went outside the house and waited for them. He followed his daughter outside with Eighteen hot on his tails. Eighteen threw the capsule of the flying car on the ground and three made inside it before Krillen drove off. They made it to their destination fifteen minutes later and Marron got out of the car rushing in to meet with Trunks and was not so surprised when she met Goten there too. The grown-ups, however, decided to sit outside and watch the kids play.

"Hello Bulma," Eighteen and Krillen greeted simultaneously and the heiress responded in kind.

"So what are you two up to these days?" the blue-haired genius asked as they took their seats on the colored outdoor seats.

"Nothing much, really… So what new things are you wor-" Eighteen never got to finish since Krillen interrupted her hastily.

"Nice weather today, right Bulma?" he asked instead. He didn't mean to be rude or anything, but once you got _Bulma _of all people talking about her day or any of her new inventions, she never stopped. Not even when you were too tired to listen to anything she has to say. And the problem was that she always had a way to _make _you listen to her. He repressed a shudder at the reminder about that exact thing which happened one too many times on their trip to Namek. Nonetheless, Eighteen didn't get his warning and asked about that anyways right after Bulma stopped talking about the weather. Krillen sighed as he watched their friend rant on about everything at work, the problems she was facing, the difficulties she faced but was able to conquer and many other things that Krillen didn't care about. He noticed that Eighteen wasn't facing the same problem of amounting boredom. She actually seemed enjoying talking with the blue-haired mother. 'Maybe it's a girl thing,' he thought with a shrug.

"Hey Krillen," Bulma called after a while, "can you help me with something please?" she asked way too kindly with that bittersweet smile of hers. That look, Krillen knew, meant that she was plotting something. And some feeling in his gut told him that he was not going to like what she had to say.

"Sure!" he replied politely, it wouldn't do to refuse after all. He followed her to the kitchen where she immediately started with the questions.

"What did you do to Eighteen?" she asked directly after closing the door.

"Nothing?" Krillen didn't mean for it to sound like a question, it just came out that way. However, Bulma narrowed her eyes.

"She hasn't been herself lately. What's happening between you two?" She demanded to know.

"Nothing, Bulma, really!" he said quickly, earning another suspicious look from the blue-haired girl.

"Come on, Krillen. We've been friends for I don't know how long! And Eighteen's my friend too! I just want to know what's gotten both of you so tense!" Bulma exclaimed, exasperated.

"I really don't know, Bulma," Krillen relented; Bulma raised an eyebrow, silently asking him to go on, "We used to be really happy…"

"Used to?"

"Yeah, well, we haven't really talked about anything important for a long time…"

"Long time meaning how much exactly?"

"Two, maybe three months… Something like that," He had no idea why he was telling Bulma, he had Roshi to complain to at home. Maybe he just couldn't keep all his feelings inside anymore. Perhaps Bulma was a better friend to him that he thought she was. Maybe, just maybe, he wanted a girl's advice on the matter. Whatever the reason, he really didn't know nor did care. The only thing he really wanted was to work things out with his wife.

"She's been leaving bed at around midnight, and just goes out and sits on the beach… I don't know why," Bulma seemed like she wanted to say something, but Krillen stopped her before she could get a word out, "I tried talking to her, but whatever's bothering her, she doesn't," he paused, let out a sigh and continued in a whisper, "she doesn't trust me enough to tell me…"

"Krillen! I'm sure that's not the case… Maybe she just needs her own space!" Bulma tried to reassure him, failing miserably, "You know what? Maybe she'll tell me! She might want to tell a girl her problems!" she exclaimed cheerfully.

"That might work!" Krillen said happily. He felt like a fool for not thinking about that before. Besides, he was sure that if anyone can know what was bothering another person, it was the blue-haired woman standing right in front of him.

"You just play with the kids for a while and I'll talk to Eighteen…"Bulma ordred and Krillen let out a startled yelp at her tone before obeying. Bulma, then, started talking to the blonde woman.

"I'm really happy Krillen came too! I really needed his help with fixing that leak and Vegeta isn't any help at all!" she lied to her friends, a white lie she reminded herself.

"You're rich enough to own the universe and you can't get a plumber?" Eighteen asked, not believing what Bulma just said.

"Well, I was going to, but they all stopped coming after the second time. They're terrified of my loving husband," Bulma said whilst rubbing her neck, "I'm not sure why though," she added sarcastically. The two, then, proceeded to complain about all their husbands' behaviors; thus, the conversation started going just the way Bulma planned. And soon enough, she got an answer for the anxious short man. Marron, Trunks and Goten played for three hours straight before Krillen and Eighteen finally agreed that it was time to leave. After saying their goodbyes, Eighteen and Marron proceeded towards the car.

"It's her past…" Bulma told him.

"She's remembering it?"

"No, but she wants to. And I just happen to have the solution," she said just as Trunks came over and handed her a round thing. She thanked the purple-haired boy before handing the machine to Krillen.

"Find the dragon balls, wish for her to remember her past and she'll return to the Eighteen we all know and love!" Bulma cheered simply and clasped her hands together.

"Sounds simple enough…" Krillen muttered under his breath, "Thanks Bulma," he added with a smile. After bidding her farewell, he followed his family to the car after pocketing the dragon radar. The trio waved before starting the engine and heading back home. Krillen decided that he would start looking for the dragon balls tomorrow. He couldn't wait. This was the ticket to retaining his life before all this fiasco. It hurt that Eighteen didn't come to him and talked about it, he could have helped her and avoided this whole problem. But the past was in the past. He can't change that, but there was still a bright future for the both of them. He would make sure that their life would only contain happiness from now on. And he could only pray that their problems would be solved tomorrow.

**Author's Notes: Thanks for sticking with me guys! I know this is a boring chapter, and it's only a filler. Hopefully, more action will take place in the next chapters so bear with me! Reviews will be highly appreciated, criticism too, especially constructive criticism!**


End file.
